


Little Slut

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [654]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Jared is 18, M/M, Smut, Top Colin Ford, older Colin, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Weird prompt. Age swap padaford? I kinda need this XD





	Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 13th, 2015

Jared gasped, body pressing up against Colin’s, as Colin stroked Jared’s cock.

“Yeah? You like that?” Colin murmured in Jared’s ear, rutting softly against Jared’s ass, hard cock rubbing against Jared's hole.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Jared groaned, rocking into Colin’s hand, then grinding back on Colin’s cock. “God, please, fuck me.”

“Want my big cock fucking your ass?” Colin asked with a grin, teeth grazing against Jared's neck.

“_Please_.” Jared whined. body trembling against the older man.

“Fuck….” Colin groaned softly, mouth moving up to nibble on Jared’s ear. “You’re always such a little slut for my cock.”

Colin pushed the younger man back against the bed, and spread Jared’s ass.

Jared whined, and cried out as Colin took a long lick from Jared’s hole to his balls, and back again, before his tongue circled teasingly and plunged in Jared’s ass.

“Oh god….it’s so good.” Jared whined. “Fuck….”

Colin laughed, and opened Jared up, making his hole sloppy wet, working finger after finger inside, until he pulled his mouth away, rocking his fingers inside the tight heat of Jared’s ass.

“God, you have no idea how good you feel, Jared.” Colin murmured. “Fuck me….ass is always so tight around my fingers. God, makes my cock feel so fucking good.” He grunted.

“Colin, please.” Jared begged.

“Please what?” Colin grinned, knowing exactly what Jared wanted. He just really wanted to hear it from his younger lover.

“Please, fuck me!” Jared cried out, looking at the smirking man between his legs.

Colin pulled his fingers away and spat on his hand, quickly slicking his cock, pressing against Jared’s open hole, and sliding in until he bottomed out.

He pulled Jared up, bodies against each other's again, and pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, and beginning to fuck Jared.

“Fuck!” Jared cried out, trying to rock his hips as Colin fucked him. “Oh god….oh god….” He moaned.

Colin let Jared lie back on the bed, a hand going around Jared's hips, fucking into Jared deeply.

“Fuck….make the prettiest noises, Jared.” Colin grunted, tweaking at Jared’s nipples making him cry out again. Colin grunted and panted, hands moving away from Jared’s nipples, running up and down his body, until on wrapped around Jared’s hard cock again, head shining with pre-come.

Colin started jerking Jared off while he fucked the younger man, listing to his cries and moans, Colin’s name falling from his lips again and again.

“Fuck, Jared….fucking love you like this. So hot to see you coming so undone.”

“Colin….Colin…so good….fuck…..I’m-I’m gonna come.” Jared whimpered, reaching up to grip Colin.

“Yeah? Come, Jared. Come. Make us all messy. Gonna come nice and deep after you.” Colin grunted.

“Fuck…fuck, fuck, Colin!” Jared cried out, gripping Colin tightly as he came. Colin grunted, feeling Jared’s hole clench around him, and he watched Jared come, before he came inside Jared.

Colin placed his hands on each side of Jared, boxing the younger man in underneath his body, as he gave a few soft rolls inside of Jared, just to hear him groan. 

“Fuck…always so hot to watch you come like that.” Colin murmured.

“Can you fuck me on all fours next time? You always get so deep that way." Jared asked, blinking up at Colin in his post-orgasmic bliss.

“That can be arranged.” Colin grinned, kissing the side of Jared’s head. “I definitely have no problem with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am unable to accept any new prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
